Barbie Girl
by BTRlover17
Summary: Carlos comforts Logan after Phobee Nachee's lecture


Fan fic

Summary: the aftermath of Logan dressing like a girl to attend the Phoebe Nachee lecture 

Pairings: Logan/ Carlos 

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush even though I wish I did.

As Kendall and the other boys of Big Time Rush along with Katie, Mrs Knight and Officer Garcia sat down to discuss the events of the day, the front door banged to the floor and Logan walked in, dress ripped and wig askew. "Logan goes first." The group on the sofas chorused. Logan just scowled at them and headed towards the room he shared with Carlos. Carlos looked at the others and said "I'd best go see what's wrong with him." And with that he started off towards the room, the other teenager had stormed into. Knocking tentatively on the bedroom door, he called "Logan" through the door. He didn't get a reply so he turned the handle and was surprised when it twisted and swung open to reveal Logan sat on his bed staring at the floor.

Kneeling down in front of Logan, Carlos touched his knee and asked "You ok Logie?" At the sound of his nickname, Logan looked up and into the concerned brown eyes of his best friend. "I got beat up by a bunch of girls for standing up for myself." Logan sighed. Carlos removed the wig from Logan's head and placed his hand against his friend's cheek. "What do you mean?" he asked as Logan leaned into his touch. "Well Phoebe stood there and said she thought girls were smarter than boys and that she had never met a boy who could understand her book." He looked up at Carlos who eyes still held that concerned look. Carlos started to rub his thumb over Logan's cheek absentmindedly. Logan smiled at this and leaned into Carlos's touch even more.

Carlos shifted his position on the floor brining his face closer to Logan's. Before he knew what was happening Logan had closed the gap between them and had pressed his lips to Carlos's. After a few seconds Carlos began to move his lips against Logan's making the taller boy smile into the kiss. Logan ran his tongue along Carlos's bottom lip asking for entrance and was immediately granted it. Their tongues lazily fought for dominance which Carlos easily and happily lost. Pushing Logan back onto the bed, the smaller boy straddled his buddy and moved his lips to Logan's neck. Carlos proceeded to suck and bite the paler boy's neck. Logan moaned as Carlos sucked on the sensitive skin under his jaw and tilted his head up for better access. Carlos smirked as he pulled away leaving Logan looking up at him trying to control his breathing.

Carlos shivered as he felt Logan's fingers tug at the hem of his t-shirt. Looking down he sent the pale boy small smile which he took as consent to pull the clothing off and out of the way of where he wanted to be. Even though they had played hockey together for years, seeing Carlos topless made Logan shudder and he could feel himself becoming hard underneath the tights and dress he wore. Trying to hide his raging boner was made a whole lot harder when Carlos shifted slightly and put pressure on the one spot that made Logan shiver with pleasure. Carlos noticed this and ground down hesitantly loving the reaction he got from Logan. Hearing the small moans leave Logan's mouth made Carlos grind down faster and harder. Hearing the gasps that left the paler boy's mouth every time he ground made Carlos' pants become incredibly tight, incredibly fast. Standing up away from Logan, the Latino looked down at the boy below him. Logan looked up at him with lustful eyes the size of saucers, chest rising and falling harshly after Carlos' activities and a large tent forming under Mrs Knight's dress. The large tent in Mrs Knight's dress made Carlos' erection strain against his jeans.

Logan spotted this and immediately knew that he had to help Carlos with his personal problem. Sitting up he grabbed one of Carlos belt loops and pulled him closer. Running his fingers over the taut muscle in his friend's stomach, Logan then popped the button on Carlos' jeans and made short work of the zipper. Pulling the jeans down to mid thigh, Logan had to admit that he was impressed by the tent Carlos was pitching. Running a tentative hand over the clothed erection he wasn't surprised to feel Carlos buck his hips into his hand. Licking under the waistband of Carlos' boxer, Logan quickly yanked them down so they were the same level with the jeans. Carlos' pulsing cock was now right in front of Logan's face and he was impressed. Carlos may have been the shortest of the group but he certainly made up for it in other areas. He must of been at least eight inches long and as thick as hell. Not being able to control himself any longer, Logan reached forward and sucked fiercely on the head of Carlos' cock. The moan that left the Latino's mouth was purely animalistic and turned Logan on to no end. Taking him further into his mouth, Logan swirled his tongue from the head to the base of the cock, sucking harder as Carlos thrust and shoved his cock into Logan's hot mouth. Feeling his orgasm build Carlos pulled out of Logan's mouth, dick twitching when he saw the saliva dripping down Logan's chin.

Pushing his trousers down and off Carlos pushed Logan onto the bed and reached under the dress to run his hands up Logan's legs until he came to the waistband of the tights and boxers covering them. Gripping them both tightly he ripped them off of his pale skinned friend. Logan groaned as the rough cloth rubbed against his cock, Carlos saw this and smiled before he stuck two fingers onto Logan's bottom lip and commanded "Suck". Immediately his fingers were engulfed in Logan's mouth as he covered them in as much saliva as possible. Pulling them out, Carlos trailed his fingers down Logan's body, over his aching cock and down to his entrance. Gently circling the entrance, Carlos slowly pushed his finger into the velvety heat. Sensing Logan's discomfort Carlos brought his free hand up and under the dress to rub his pale friends cock. Slowly Logan began to relax, allowing Carlos to jam another finger in. As he began to scissor his fingers, Carlos brushed his fingers over the one spot that turned Logan into jelly. Before he knew it Logan was thrusting down on the intruding digits as they repeatedly brushed against that one spot. Deeming Logan prepared enough Carlos pulled his fingers out earning a whimper from the boy below him.

Lining himself up with Logan's entrance Carlos slowly started to push in, bringing his hand back to Logan's cock. Jacking Logan off Carlos slowly inched into the tight hole. When he was buried into the hilt, Carlos slowly pulled out and thrust back. He repeated this letting Logan get used to the feeling, who was shaking from being stretched so much. "You okay?" Carlos asked concerned. "Just move" Logan grunted as a reply. Following his friends orders Carlos started to pull out faster than before, speeding up when he heard the groans and whimpers leave his buddy's mouth. Feeling Carlos brush against his prostate, Logan let out a guttural moan and arched off the bed. Carlos was surprised as Logan arched off the bed, which allowed Logan to take momentary control and flip the pair over so he was on top. Logan smirked at the surprised look on Carlos' face before he started to bounce up and down on the Latinos cock. Carlos grabbed onto the pale boys hips and started to thrust upwards increasing his speed as his name left Logan's lips.

The red dress fluttered up and down tenting over Logan's erection as he impaled himself on Carlos' cock. This turned both of the boys on even more; Logan because of the feeling of the rough material against his throbbing cock and Carlos as seeing Logan fucking him while wearing a dress was just pure hot. Feeling his orgasm near Carlos increased the pace of his thrusts; earning moans in the form of his name leave the boy above him. Grabbing Logan's cock through the dress, made Logan shiver as Carlos thrust into him. Carlos thrust upwards one more time filling the pale boys hole with cum as he gripped Logan's cock just past the head, making him arch his back and come immediately all over Mrs Knight's dress.

Pulling out of Logan, Carlos manoeuvred the pair of them so they were laid with Logan's head on Carlos' chest. Placing a kiss to his friends head Carlos said "Dude, watcha gonna do about Mama Knight's dress. When he didn't get a reply he looked down to see Logan sleeping with a small smile on his face. Placing a kiss to the pale boys' forehead Carlos joined him in the land of dreams.


End file.
